Karaimi
Karaimi - Grupa religijna założona w Babilonii w VIII wieku naszej ery przez Anana ben Dawida z Basry, który po odrzuceniu swej kandydatury na kolejnego egzylarchę babilońskiego przez żydowskie autorytety religijne (gaonów) i samego abbasydzkiego kalifa Abu Dżafara al-Mansura na rzecz młodszego brata - według różnych źródeł - noszącego imię Jozjasz Hassan lub Chananiasz zgromadził wokół siebie grupy anty-rabinicznych żydów i ogłosił się samozwańczym przywódcą zapoczątkowując tym samym oddzielną linię karaimickich anty-egzylarchów uznawanych za uzurpatorów przez główną sukcesje Jozjasza Hassana. Mimo iż karaimska linia anty-egzylarchów zakończyła się na 10 egzylarsze - Salomonie ben Hazdaju (potomku Anana ben Dawida w szóstym pokoleniu) to głoszone przez nią poglądy zawarte w dziele Anana ben Dawida pdt. Sefer ha-Miẓwot (z hebr. ,,Księga Przykazań") koncentrujące się na dopuszczeniu osobistej, nieograniczonej analizie Biblii hebrajskiej (TanachuTanach — Biblia Hebrajska) przy jednoczesnym odrzuceniu Talmudu babilońskiego (zbiór 37 traktatów zawierających wyjaśnienia, komentarze i dyskusje na temat Biblii hebrajskiej autorstwa starożytnych rabinówTalmud - Encyklopedia PWN - źródło wiarygodnej i rzetelnej wiedzy), jako autorytatywnego i niekwestionowanego źródła wyjaśniania Tory zyskały zwolenników wśród syryjskich, irackich, irańskich, hiszpańskich, marokańskich, bizantyńskich i egipskich Żydów, a później dotarły na Krym, a stamtąd w wyniku akcji osadniczej wielkiego księcia litewskiego Witolda rozprzestrzeniły się po Wielkim Księstwie Litewskim i Królestwie Polskim wraz z osadnictwem karaimskim. Karaimi dzielą się na dwieKurier Galicyjski: Karaimi - zapomniani, nieznani? lub trzyKaraimi polscy jako mniejszość etniczna i religijna - Kosciol.plKaraimskie dziedzictwo kulturowe w Warszawie (pdf) grupy: Karaimów orientalnych i europejskich (ewentualnie wyróżnia się jeszcze spośród europejskich Karaimów: Karaimów krymsko-polskich i rosyjskich Karaimów słowiańskich). Karaimi orientalni zamieszkujący Izrael, kraje muzułmańskie i USA pochodzenia semickiego wywodzących się od Żydów, którzy jeszcze w okresie anty-egzylarchatu przyjęli karaimiczną odmianę judaizmu oraz Karaimów krymsko-polskich zamieszkujący Polskę, Krym i Europę Wschodnią pochodzenia tureckiego, prawdopodobnie wywodzących się od Chazarów i Połowców (czasem wyróżnia się też grupę nawróconych Karaimów pochodzenia słowiańskiego zamieszkujących RosjęW XVIII-XIX wieku naszej ery część rosyjskiego chłopstwa mołokańskiego nawróciła się z rąk karaimskich (turkijskich) kupców na karaimizm, jednakże w dość heterodoksyjnej formie zachowując liturgię cerkiewno-słowiańską, modlitwę pańską, rosyjską świadomość narodową, wiarę w Jezusa Chrystusa i szacunek dla świętej księgi islamu - Koranu. Dodatkowo obrzezanie praktykowało jedynie ich duchowieństwo tzw. "Starzy Żydzi" podczas, gdy świecka większość je odrzucała. Tą "heretycką" grupę nawróconych Karaimów pochodzenia rosyjskiego określa się mianem ,,Karaimitów". (patrz: źródło 1, źródło 2)). Jedynie Karaimi krymsko-polscy stanowią grupę etniczną wyróżniającą się językiem, tradycją i kulturą podczas, gdy ich orientalni (i słowiańscy, jeśli ich liczyć) są wyłącznie grupą religijną i nie posiadających cech wyróżniających ich etnicznie z otoczenia. Liczba wyznawców karaimizmu waha się - w zależności od źródeł - od ok. 10 do ok. 20karaimi - Żydowski Instytut Historyczny, a nawet ok. 30Karaite Fact Sheet - Karaite Korner (według samych Karaimów) tysięcy osób głównie w Izraelu (od ok. 7The Karaites: A Medieval Jewish Sect | My Jewish Learning/ przez ok. 12 Karaimi - Encyklopedia PWN - źródło wiarygodnej i rzetelnej wiedzy do ok. 25 tysięcyKaraite Fact Sheet - Karaite Korner, choć sami izraelscy Karaimi twierdzą, że jest ich "tylko": ,,35, 000 dusz w Izraelu"THE UNIVERSAL KARAITE JUDAISM | היהדות הקראית העולמית), Stanach Zjednoczonych Ameryki (2 500 Karaimów, głównie w San FranciscoKaraite Fact Sheet - Karaite Korner), Szwajcarii, Anglii, Egipcie (Karaimi orientalni), a także we Francji (kilkanaście karaimskich rodzin z KrymuKaraimi - Encyklopedia PWN - źródło wiarygodnej i rzetelnej wiedzy), w Turcji (ok. 90 Karaimów krymskich w StambuleKaraimi - Encyklopedia PWN - źródło wiarygodnej i rzetelnej wiedzy), Polsce (ok. 200Karaimi :: Karaimi na Krymie :: tradycje i obrzędy karaimskie :: wiara karaimska :: pochodzenie etniczne Karaimów - 400Karaimi polscy - Muzeum Lwowa i Kresów Południowo Wschodnich Karaimów), na Ukrainie (ok. 1200 KaraimówKaraites - Internet Encyclopedia of Ukraine; nie licząc Krymu), Litwie (290Karaism in Lithuania | True Lithuania Karaimów) i kontrowersyjnym politycznie Krymie (800 - 1100 KaraimówKaraimi :: Karaimi na Krymie :: tradycje i obrzędy karaimskie :: wiara karaimska :: pochodzenie etniczne Karaimów) (Karaimi wschodnioeuropejscy) oraz w Rosji (2000JEWISH GROUPS IN RUSSIA AND THE FORMER SOVIET UNION - Facts and Details Karaimów; Karaimici/Karaimi słowiańscy, jeśli wyróżnić tą grupę z tureckich Karaimów). Tak duża nieścisłość w statystykach może wynikać z aktów konwersji i apostazji (choć obecnie polsko-krymscy Karaimi zdecydowanie odrzucają prozelityzm, to zachowują go Karaimi orientalni i Karaimici), zawyżenia przez Karaimów lub zaniżenia przez ich oponentów ich faktycznej liczby oraz problematyka na linii: religia - narodowość karaimska. Dzieje Karaimi orientalni Karaimi wschodnioeuropejscy Pochodzenie Karaimi na Krymie Karaimi w I Rzeczpospolitej Karaimi w okresie zaborów Karaimi w II Rzeczpospolitej i podczas II Wojny Światowej Lata powojenne Karaimizm 'Geneza' 'Teoria judeocentryczna' Teoria judeocentryczna mieści początki ruchu karaimskiego w okresie judaizmu drugoświątynnego, a za jego prekursorów uznaję ugrupowanie Saduceuszy czy nawet tajemniczą wspólnotę z Qumran, niekiedy z resztą identyfikowaną z tymi pierwszymi. Wobec tego wedle tej teorii, jak Rabinici są dziedzicami Faryzeuszy, tak Karaimi są spadkobiercami ich przeciwników - Saduceuszy. Hipoteza ta sprzeciwia się teorii islamocentrycznej i synkretycznej podkreślając judaistyczny charakter karaimizmu, jako jego nie-rabiniczną odmianę funkcjonującą w obrębie żydowskiego świata równolegle analogicznie, jak w obrębie świata islamu funkcjonują różne muzułmańskie szkoły prawa oraz uznaje jego starożytne pochodzenie, jeszcze sprzed wystąpienia Anana ben Dawida. Ważnymi cechami łączącymi współczesny Karaimizm ze starożytnym judaizmem saducejskim jest odrzucenie Tory ustnej (ustnej tradycji żydowskiej zawartej później w Misznie, która stanowi część Talmudu) i podobne prawo religijne (halacha). Karaizm nadal korzysta z kalendarza saducejskiego, a jego wyznawcy święcą Szawuot w dniu wyznaczonym przez Saduceuszy i podobnie, jak starożytna grupa religijna interpretują Torę bezpośrednioAre Karaites Modern Sadducees? – Silver Trumpets bez uwzględnienia Miszny (jak wspomniano wcześniej). Dodatkowo na korzyść tej teorii świadczą oskarżenia Żydów rabinicznych używanych wobec Karaimów o bycie Saduceuszami, akceptowane z resztą za prawdziwe także w niektórych średniowiecznych źródłach karaimskich, jak np. Kitāb al-Anwārwa'l-Marāqib autorstwa karaimskiego polemisty Jakuba al-Qirqisānīego. O wiele bardziej sensacyjny wariant tej hipotezy to rzekome podobieństwo karaimizmu do wierzeń antycznej wspólnoty, której teksty religijne zostały odnalezione w Qumran. Zapoczątkowało ją odnalezienie przez Salomona Schechtera w 1910 roku w kairskiej genizie karaimskiej kopii tzw. Dokumentu Damasceńskiego (Sefer brit Damesek), który został przed odkrywce uznany za fragment jakiegoś saducejskiego dzieła, a który 37 lat później okazał się być średniowieczną kopią innego, antycznego dokumentu o tym samym tytule odkrytego wśród starożytnych rękopisów z nad Morza Martwego. Największym, a zarazem pierwszym teoretykiem powiązań Qumrańczyków i Karaimów był Nephtali Wieder, który swe poglądy zamieścił w serii artykułów opublikowanych w latach 50, a następnie w ważnej monograﬁi: ,,The Judean Scrolls and Karaism" z 1962 roku. W swych badaniach Wieder koncentrował się na analizie komparatywnej rękopisów znalezionych nad Morzem Martwym (zarówno pod względem treści, jak i formy), które porównywał ze średniowiecznymi tekstami karaimskimi. W przeciwieństwie do wcześniejszych badaczy nie interesowały go jednak kwestie halachiczne, lecz przede wszystkim zagadnienia związane z szeroko pojętą egzegezą Pisma, takie jak terminologia czy metodologia interpretacji Biblii, a także powiązane z nią pewne kwestie ideologiczne, zwłaszcza zaś koncepcje mesjańskie. Zakładał on, że: *Ostatni qumrańczycy byli pierwszymi konwertami na Karaimizm i zawarli swoje przekonania w nowym nurcie religijnym; *Zarówno sekta z pustyni judzkiej, jak i Karaimi często korzystali z metody peszer polegającej na interpretacji pewnych ksiąg biblijnych na zasadzie odnoszenie zawartych w nich treści do współczesnych im czasów i historii własnej wspólnoty religijnej. Dotyczyło to zwłaszcza ksiąg prorockich, Księgi Psalmów i Pieśni nad Pieśniami; *Qumrańczyków i Karaimów łączyły bardzo analogiczne i kluczowe terminologie religijne i egzegetyczne oraz metaforyczne takie, jak: **''more cedek'' sprawiedliwości lub nauczyciel poprawnej interpretacji, **''maskilim'' edukatorzy, **''temimej derech'' drogi, **''anszej emet'' prawdy, **''szawej pesza'' lub szawim z grzechu lub powracający, tj. powracający w skrusze lub nawracający się, **''ha-sze’erit'' reszta, **''anijim'' ubodzy albo anijej ha-con z trzody, **''ewjonim'' nędzarze, **''dorszej ha-Torah'' Torę, **''derech emet'' prawdy, **''mat’ej Israel'' Izraela, **''mesigej gwul'' granice, **''ro‘ej galut'' diaspory, **''sarej ha-derech'' z drogi, **''dorszej chalakot'' przebiegłości, **''midrasz ha-Tora'' Tory,'' '' **''Torat Mosze'' Mojżesza, **''niglot we-nistarot'' i ukryte – w odniesieniu do dwóch poziomów rozumienia Pisma **oraz analogie la-chapor be’er studni u qumrańczyków i chipus matmonim skarbów u Karaimów odnoszące się do trudów i wyzwań, jakie niesie z sobą interpretacja Pisma, zwłaszcza halachiczna, związana z kwestiami prawa religijnego; *Qumrańczyków i Karaimów łączyły bardzo zbliżone przekonania mesjanistyczne. Obydwie grupy wierzyły w nadejście dwóch mesjaszy (sznej meszichim), obie posługiwały się podobnymi terminami do opisu procesów eschatologicznych i obie utwierdzały się w przekonaniu, że żyją u progu epoki mesjańskiej (dor ha-midbar); Teoria Wiedera cieszyła się dużą popularnością wśród badaczy i na kilkadziesiąt lat zdominowała ona studia nad początkami karaimizmu. Istnieje nawet koncepcja zgodnie, z którą etnonim Karaimów pochodzi od nazwy wspomnianej w ,,Dokumencie Damasceńskim" - qeri’ej, a oznaczającej nie-wielką grupę (sze’erit) wybrańców (bechirim, bechirej Israel), która pozostała wierna Bogu i która będzie świadkiem końca czasów. Pojawiają się jednak krytyczne głosy, co do bezpośredniej ciągłości między qumrańczykami, a Karaimami tj. Karaimi byli potomkami i dziedzicami sekty z Qumran zgodnie z Nephtalim. Zamiast tego oferowana jest alternatywa "przypadkowej" kontynuacji przez Karaimów inicjatywy qumrańczyków zgodnie, z którą ci pierwsi w okresie swej początkowej działalności po wystąpieniu Anana ben Dawida w momencie przybycia do Palestyny w ten czy inny sposób poznali teksty z nad Morza Martwego, które wpłynęły na mesjanizm, egzegezę, terminologię i warsztat interpretacyjny nowego ruchu. Na poparcie tej hipotezy zazwyczaj przytaczano jedyny zachowany dokument hi-storyczny, który może świadczyć o jej prawdziwości, a zgodnie z którym na początku IX stulecia w jaskini w pobliżu Jerycha odnaleziono jakieś rękopisy. Chodzi o list napisany około 815 roku przez nestoriańskiego katolikosa Bagdadu, Tymoteusza. Opisane w nim zdarzenie w zaskakujący sposób przypomina historię odnalezienia rękopisów z Qumran w 1947 roku. Zgodnie z owym listem pewien Beduin przypadkowo natraﬁł w jednej z grot koło Jerycha na jakieś zwoje i rychło poinformował o tym Żydów z Jerozolimy. Ci natychmiast udali się we wskazane miejsce, gdzie mieli ponoć odnaleźć rękopisy zawierające nie tylko księgi biblijne, lecz także inne teksty zapisane alfabetem hebrajskim. Nie zależnie, ile w powyższych twierdzeniach jest prawdy to nie powinno się też odrzucać stanowisk negujący saducejskie czy qumrańskie wpływy w kształtowaniu się światopoglądu Karaimów. A więc sceptycy poddali przedstawione wyżej argumenty Wiedera bardziej zdecydowanej krytyce, dochodząc do wniosku, że podobieństwa w zakresie terminologii i metodologii interpretacji biblijnej między przedstawicielami wspólnoty znad Morza Martwego i karaimami są zupełnie przypadkowe. Odzwierciedlają jedynie analogiczne tendencje, nie zaś rzeczywistą, historyczną ciągłość ani nawet koncepcyjną ,,kontynuację" między obydwoma ruchami. Podobieństwa owe wynikają z faktu, że qumrańczycy i karaimi wywodzili się z tej samej tradycji i czytali oraz komentowali te same teksty biblijne, w których pojawia się wiele spośród wyżej przytaczanych pojęć i koncepcji. W afroncie do tych hipotez sceptyczni badacze podkreślają żydowskie korzenie Karaimizmu i charakter tej religii, wskazując na liczne podobieństwa, m.in. w kwestiach szeroko pojętej hermeneutyki biblijnej, a zwłaszcza koncepcji skrypturalistycznych i antytradycjonalistycznych oraz pewnych metod interpretacji Pisma. Tendencje te od zawsze istniały w judaizmie, a różnica polega jedynie na tym, że w tradycji rabinicznej tamtych czasów dominowało podejście midraszowe, ,,atomistyczne", a nie interpretacje kontekstualno - literalne, które jednak również były w niej obecne i które stosowali karaimi. Na bliskie związki między karaizmem i judaizmem rabinicznym wskazywali również inni badacze, m.in. Ofra Tirosh-Becker, która pokazała, że karaimi doskonale znali teksty rabiniczne i szeroko z nich korzystali. 'Teoria islamocentryczna' O ile teoria judeocentryczna - niezależnie od przyjętego wariantu - podkreśla judaistyczne podobieństwa i początki Karaimizmu i uznaje go za - nawet starożytny - odłam, ruch czy nawet szkołę religijną w ramach judaizmu, o tyle teoria islamocentryczna eksponuje na pierwszym miejscu nie wpływy nie religii mojżeszowej, lecz mahometowej w kształtowaniu się doktryny Karaimizmu. Zgodnie z teorią islamocentryczną to islam, zwłaszcza w jego szyickiej odmianie, a nie judaizm miał decydujący wpływ na wykształcenie się ideologii karaimizmu. Wskazuje się tutaj na różne analogię takie, jak: *Skrypturalizm - Karaimi uznają jedynie Pismo Świętę (Tanach) odrzucając autorytatywność późniejszej tradycji żydowskiej zawartej w Talmudzie przeciwnie do żydów rabinicznych analogicznie, jak niektóre średniowieczne grupy szyickie opierały całe swe wyznanie całkowicie na Koranie ignorując wartość tradycji ustnej (sunna) i przekazów (wiarygodnych hadisów) o proroku Mahomecie w odróżnieniu od Sunnitów; *Obrzędowość - Karaimi podobnie, jak muzułmanie mają ruchomy kalendarz, oparty na bezpośredniej obserwacji księżyca (hebr. molad). Wyznawcy karaimizmu przed modlitwą obmywają ręce i nogi oraz przed wejściem do Kienesy (odpowiednik żydowskiej synagogi) zdejmują buty analogicznie do muzułmanów. Dodatkowo w czasie modlitwy Karaimi wykonują pokłony, zwracając się twarzą w kierunku Jerozolimy, co zdaje się odpowiadać muzułmańskiemu zwyczajowi modlenia się w kierunku Mekki. *Prawo religijne - karaimskie przepisy prawne dotyczące kazirodztwa oraz dziedziczenia przypominają prawo muzułmańskie, a zakaz spożywania alkoholu w diasporze, zdaniem niektórych badaczy, przywodzi na myśl koraniczny zakaz spożywania alkoholu w ogóle. Również w czterech głównych zasadach (źródłach) prawa religijnego (arab. usul al-ﬁqh), a zatem w sposobie wydawania orzeczeń prawnych i rozstrzygania kwestii halachicznych (arab. nass, qijas, idżma‘, naql = ha‘ataqa) przez karaimów dopatrywano się ścisłych związków zwłaszcza z muzułmańską szkołą hanaﬁcką. Wskazywano zwłaszcza na wpływ ogólnych zasad legislacyjnych muzułmańskiego prawodawstwa na pewne rozstrzygnięcia halachiczne proponowane przez Anana ben Dawida. W sprawie wspólnego skrypturalizmu zwracano uwagę, że walki religijne między muzułmanami uznającymi poza Koranem ważność ustnej tradycji (Sunnici), a ich współwyznawcami odrzucającymi sunnę i hadisy przyjmującymi treść Koranu za normę jedyną (Szyici) mogły zainspirować Anana ben Dawida do przyjęcia ideologii tych drugich i przenieść ten konflikt na łono judaizmu w przypadku Tory pisanej, a Tory ustanej (Talmudu). W podobnej sprawie obrzędowości dostrzega się, że już samo pojawienie się islamu stanowiło tak radykalny wstrząs na wschodnich wybrzeżach Morza Śródziemnego, że rozbudziło fantazje eschatologiczne i zaowocowało wyłonieniem się radykalnych ruchów we wspólnotach religijnych, które znalazły się pod panowaniem muzułmańskim. Swoista "islamizacja" Żydów mogła być jednym z czynników, które mogły doprowadzić do powstania karaizmu jako kuszącej alternatywy zarówno dla judaizmu rabinicznego, jak islamu. Co za się tyczy analogicznej wykładni prawa religijnego u Karaimów i hanafickiej szkoły islamu. Niektórzy badacze doszukiwali się znamion historycznych w legendzie zgodnie, z którą Anan ben Dawid (prekursor karaimizmu) po wtrąceniu do więzienia przez siły kalifa za samozwańcze ogłoszenie się egzylarchą uzurpując tym samym sobie tytuł, który Abu Dżafar al-Mansur potwierdził dla jego oponenta siedział w jednej celi z innym przestępcą natury religijnej - Abu Hanifą, muzułmańskim duchownym i założycielem hanafickiej szkoły islamu, który - zgodnie z legendą - miał uratować Ananowi życie proponując mu, aby na sądzie przez kalifem ogłosił się założycielem nowej religii bliższej islamowi niż judaizm i stwierdzić, że jego oponent wyznaję inną religię niż on, a więc nie mógł sobie uzurpować jego judaistycznego urzędu w wyniku czego wypuszczono go na wolność. Ponadto część karaimistów próbowało doszukać się związków między karaizmem i islamem niejako na metapoziomie, mianowicie w kwestiach ideologicznych. Michael Cook, w bardzo ważnym artykule "Anan and Islam: The Origins of Karaite Scripturalism" dopatrywał się wpływów muzułmańskich ruchów skrypturalistycznych i antytradycjonalistycznych (przede wszystkim takich ,,antytradycjonalistów" jak charydżyci) na koncepcje Anana jako domniemanego protoplasty ruchu, odrzucając zarazem możliwość przypadkowego pojawienia się dwóch podobnych trendów w islamie i judaizmie. Trzeba również uwzględnić jedną z teorii na temat etymologi słowa "Karaimi", a mianowicie wariant hebrajskiego rdzenia qara oznaczającego ,,wzywać", ,,wołać", ,,nawoływać", ,,zapraszać", co czyniłoby z karaimów żydowski odpowiednik szyickich (ismailickich) propagatorów i aktywistów czy misjonarzy religijnych, zwanych ,,nawołującymi" (arab. day, l.mn. du‘āt) Teoria synkretyczna Coraz większą popularnością cieszy się w ostatnich latach trzecia teoria na temat pochodzenia karaimizmu zgodnie, z którą ruch ten powstał w wyniku synkretyzacji różnych heretyckich ruchów religijnych, których częstotliwość gwałtownie wzrosła wraz z podbojami Islamu oraz związanymi z nimi przemianami społecznymi z ugrupowaniem rodu Anana kwestionującym aktualnie wybranych egzylarchów i na miejsce oficjalnie zatwierdzonych przywódców wysnuwających własnych pretendentów. Innymi słowy - zgodnie z tą teorią - ani Anan ben Dawid, ani jego bezpośredni następcy nie kierowali się pobudkami natury religijnej, ale wyłącznie politycznej i nigdy nie kwestionował talmudyzmu. Syn Dawida rozczarowany wyborem na nowego egzylarchę jego młodszego brata (w zależności od źródeł noszącego imię Jozjasz bądź Chananiasz), choć to właśnie jemu należał się ten tytuł ze względu na starszeństwo założył własną "uzurpacyjną" linię anty-egzylarchów i dopiero w toku następnych pokoleń tej "uzurpacyjnej" dynastii i dalszych konfliktów - również bardziej rodowych niż religijnych - porozumiała się ona z różnymi, wcześniejszymi ruchami heretyckimi judaizmu (tzw. proto-karaimami) w wyniku czego ci zjednoczyli się pod sztandarem Anana ben Daniela (prawnuka Anana ben Dawida) i na dobre ukształtowali alternatywny, opozycyjny wobec rabinizmu ruch judaizmu zwany najpierw ananitami, a później karaimami - niewykluczone, że pod jakimś wpływem islamu szyickiego, ale zdecydowanie głównie wcześniejszych, heretyckich form judaizmu. Bazując na zachowanych tekstach źródłowych wnioskuje się, że jeszcze Daniel ben Saul, wnuk Anana ben Dawida pretendował o urząd egzylarchy w latach 820 - 825 n.e i nawet znalazł poparcie wśród żydowskich autorytetów religijnych, zwłaszcza w Surze. Oznacza to, że anty-egzylarchiczna linia Anana ben Dawida przynajmniej do czasów Daniela ben Saula nie odizolowała się religijnie od talmudycznego środowiska i starała się później o legitymizacje swego urzędu wśród babilońskich rabinów. Co więcej wiemy, że Cemach i Jehoszafat - synowie Josji ben Saula, drugiego wnuka Anana ben Dawida - byli nawet gaonami (piastowali urząd rosz jesziwa) palestyńskiej akademii, a co za tym idzie, ani oni sami, ani tym bardziej ich pradziadek Anan ben Dawid nie mogli być karaimami i wyznawali standardową, rabiniczną formę judaizmu. Przeciwko temu założeniu przeciwstawia się napisane w języku aramejskim dzieło Anana - Sefer ha-Miẓwot (pol. "Księgę przykazań") będącego krytyką współczesnego mu mozaizmu, ale - jak zauważają badacze tego dzieła, tacy jak Samuel Poznański (1902), chociaż jego orzeczenia prawne niekiedy odbiegają od zawartych w Talmudzie, stanowią niejako warianty w obrębie z natury polifonicznego dyskursu talmudycznego. Ponadto ich autor nie polemizuje z Żydami rabinicznymi, a jedynie proponuje alternatywne interpretacje pewnych kwestii, być może rejestrując tym samym alternatywną tradycję interpretacji (jak pokazał Haggai Ben-Shammai, z Żydami rabinicznymi polemizował dopiero Daniel al-Qumisi). Co więcej, Anan ben Dawid posługiwał się tradycyjnymi żydowskimi metodami znanymi z rabinicznej egzegezy Pisma i w tym sensie także wpisywał się w dyskurs talmudyczny. Wierzenia Różnice w stosunku do innych religii abrahamicznych Nazwa Etymologia Nazwy w innych językach Przypisy Źródła *www.academia.edu - Między Judaizmem a Islamem – rzecz o początkach Karaizmu *Karaimi - naród zapomniany - cejsh (pdf) *FUNDACJA KARAIMSKIE DZIEDZICTWO *Karaimi Polscy (oficjalna strona polskich Karaimów) *Karaite Korner *A Blue Thread - A Jewish Blog with a Thread of Karaite Throughout *The Karaite Jews of America Kategoria:Historia Żydów Kategoria:Ludy tureckie Kategoria:Ludy semickie